Freya Kane Ragnal
Non Wrestling History Freya was born in December 1984. She was the little baby sister of Bradley and Michael "Spike" Kane. Only a year old when her parents died, viewing their mother's suicide. Was sent to live in an asylum as most feared for the worst, seeing something so horrid at a young age. Mike helped her get out sometime during her teenage years as the two began to travel the world as Mike wrestled for various promotions. Freya always needed Mike's help as she was a little bit off kilter yet, not really showing any signs of maturity. In April 2007, she found out she had another brother in Brad, having it revealed on a national wrestling program. Freya was thrilled at the prospect of having another brother. Freya took a liking to Brad but hardly got to see him due to a rift between him and Mike. Once her two older brothers got past their issues, they started to become a close knit family with Freya moving out of Mike's small apartment and into Brad's house. Brad saw some promise in her as he trained her to wrestle and she's taken to it naturally, just like her brothers have. While starting to wrestle, Freya started to become confedient in herself as she started to go out a bit more. She met a man named Andy who took a liking to her. The two started to go out as Freya started to fall in love with him and likewise. After about a month and a half, they moved in with each other and that's where it took an awful turn. One night, Freya happened to come across Cinemax after midnight and she wanted to know what that felt like. Andy was happy to show her. The day after, he violently kicked Freya out of their apartment, dumping her in the process. With nowhere else to go, she returned to Brad and Megan's home. However, in wanting to make Freya feel more on her own, they converted their sex room into an apartment style of thing for Freya as she turned it into her own. Soon thereafter, she started to see a new man, Joe Ragnal. She fell in love with him and quickly got sex out of the way, wanting to know if that was all he wanted. It wasn't as the two are head over heels for one another and got married in Vegas after knowing one another after a month. Everyone in the Kane family moved into a giant mansion now as well. Freya has her own room with Joe and the two are frequently leaving the house to pursue other interests, such as taking a class at a local community college. In addition to being a wrestler, Freya is quite the video game player, defeating most in her family at any game, except for sports. Wrestling History Ring of Beauty Freya signed a contract to compete in the all female wrestling promotion, Ring of Beauty, in June 2008. On July 6, she made her debut match in the promotion in a three team tag match, teaming with Lana Holmes. The duo found themselves on the losing end after Freya didn't know well enough to save Lana from a submission move that caused her to tap out. That lead into Freya's second match which was against Lana Holmes, starting a rivalry that would last until January. Freya won their first match via count out to go onto a Television Title match at the pay per view, Blaze of Glory. No one expected Freya to win the title in her third match in the promotion but she was able to win the belt. She made two successful defenses, one of them being in a no count out match against Lana Holmes and then made it past another defense. In her third though, Freya lost the title to Sarah Richardson as the newly created Billion Dollar Bitches attempted to take Freya out of wrestling, slamming her ankle against the ring post. A month and a half later, Freya would make her return at Created Equal 2 after a series of vignettes, hyping herself up to be Unbreakable. Her first match back was for the newly created Ring of Beauty Pure Wrestling Championship and her opponent was none other than Lana Holmes. It was a grueling back and forth match that saw Freya forcing Lana to tap out in the middle of the ring. Freya had won her second title in Ring of Beauty! The bigger story came after the match though as the Billion Dollar Bitches once again tried to take Freya out of the promotion but a new and unlikely ally saved Freya, Lana herself! The two were united through a tournament towards a Tag Team Title shot. The duo lost in one of the middle rounds. Then their issues started to flare back up, Lana wanting that Pure Title for herself despite Sarah Richardson already being named number one contender. Bigger problems arose from this as Lana defeated Sarah in a pure wrestling match the last Prime Time before Dangerous Games. The front office decided to make a Pure Wrestling Gauntlet for the title. In order to remain champion, Freya had to defeat Sarah and Lana in the same night, back to back. When the dust settled, Freya remained Pure Wrestling Champion, putting both challengers down. During this time, she took Rachel Heafy (then Marshall) and Mia Heafy under her wing, creating the Queens of Wrestling. New problems have came up for Freya though as Joe Ragnal's older sister, Linda, has come after her, claming that Freya's love and marriage to Joe is nothing but payback from the Kane family from something that occurred in the Global Wrestling Coalition. Freya has stated on numerous occasions that she loves Joe more than anyone else in the world but yet, Linda doesn't believe her. The two will face off on the 2/1/09 edition of Prime Time in a Love Him or Leave Him match. Premiere Wrestling Alliance Freya made waves in November 2008 by becoming the first woman in PWA history to sign an active wrestler contract. She made her debut against Jack Gaither a couple of weeks later and defeated him, making a bit of history. Then a couple of weeks after that, she accepted an open challenge from the World Champion, Terminus, for a shot at his title. Freya made her second mark in PWA history by becoming the first woman to compete for the World Title. She narrowly lost the match, taking nearly everything Terminus had to offer before finally submitting but the message was clear, Freya isn't going to back down. However, due to an agreement when she accepted the open challenge, she had to join up with Terminus, Jason Sandman and Daz Van Dyke in the Cornerstone stable. Moves Signature Moves *Leap of Faith - Tree of Woe Double Foot Stomp *Love Cradle - A kick to the midsection followed by a picture perfect inside cradle (Only done in PWA) *Nothing Left - Rolling Tiger Suplexes, the third becoming bridged (Only done in ROB) *Face Kill - Snapmare Driver *ATHF - Repeated slaps, followed by a spinning reverse slap, then followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of the head and finished with the Busaiku Knee Kick *JGR Clutch - Horns of Aries/Last Chancery *Knee strikes to the head can be done before the move* Finishers *Freya's Wings - Crucifix hold flipped and dropped into a DDT (ROB version) *Freya's Wings - Corkscrew 630 Splash (PWA version) *FUN Drop - Acid Drop into a Stunner (Done as a tribute to her husband) Current Theme *"Sweetness" by Jimmy Eat World Career Highlights *ROB Television Champion x1 *ROB Pure Wrestling Champion x1 (First ever) Freya Kane Ragnal Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012